


Campfire Stories

by orphan_account



Category: Mystery Skulls Animated
Genre: Dorks, Fluff, OT3, Other, Polyamory, Scary Stories, it sucks but here u go, just some thing i shitted out, teasing arthur - the fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 11:59:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6802891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well, maybe "blanket stories" is a more fitting title.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Campfire Stories

" **...And then, the youngest daughter strayed towards the mirror, and didn't see a single thing...but when she turned around... _BOO_**!"

 

The thunder roared as a certain yellow-haired scaredy cat screamed loudly, falling out of the bed for the third time. Vivi was instantly laughing with his drop and Lewis couldn't help but snicker at Arthur's reaction.

 

"Vivi, not fair, you said you wouldn't say 'boo' anymore!" The young adult whined, sitting back up from the floor.

 

Her shoulders bounced with laughter, snorting. "Arthur--that was priceless!" She said in between laughs, then fell backwards onto the bed as she continued to giggle immaturely as if she was thirteen years old again.

 

Arthur folded his arms and pouted. Lewis reached his hand down and Arthur took it, he was pulled straight into the purple-haired man's lap, and face-planted into his chest. Another thunder boom shouted from the night sky, causing Arthur to jump up with a yelp.

 

Vivi sat up, fixing her hair. "Hah, that thunder just isn't stopping anytime soon, is it?"

 

"Looks like that weather forecast was _really_ wrong, then." Lewis added, staring out the window. He couldn't help but smile.

 

The young women sighed, leaning her head against the bed frame. "Yeah, when they said 'sunshine skies', they really...didn't mean it, did they?" She chuckled again, finding irony in the whole situation.

 

Here they were, just trying to come down to a log cabin for fun, but ended up getting caught in a rainstorm. Arthur fixed himself, and got back to where he was originally sitting before his abrupt fall. He held a white pillow closely to his chest, hugging it. He still felt a little embarrassed from before, but was trying to shake it off.

 

Vivi expressed a quick sigh, adjusting her glasses. "So, who's next?" She turned to Arthur. "Arthur, you have any good stories?"

 

Arthur's eyes widened, he put his hands up. "Oh, no way! Everytime I try to be scary you guys just laugh at me!"

 

"Maybe that's because your last scary story was about a possessed marshmallow?" Lewis replied in kind.

 

The robotics' cheeks flushed a soft color of red. "It was scarier in my head." He muttered.

 

Vivi snorted sarcastically. "Oh, yeah, Arthur, a marshmallow is suuuper scary! You're such a huge dork." She said, gently hitting him in the shoulder, and rolled her eyes.

 

"I'm not a dork!" Arthur retorted.

 

Lewis raised his hand, and frazzled Arthur's hair. "No, I think Vivi may be onto something." He snickered.

 

The blue-haired women pulled the blankets up to her legs, trying to spread them all out equally to her other partners. "Lewis, you tell a story--you're getting better at making them scary!" She responded, gesturing her hand to him.

 

Lewis smiled sweetly. "Well, alright." He replied, his face was bright.

 

"Okay, but no more shitty renditions of 'Bloody Mary', _please_?" Arthur begged, tugging on Lewis' shirt as he put a particular emphasis on 'please'. He was getting sick and tired of that story.

 

"Aww, come on," Vivi poked Arthur. "you know you love it."

 

"If we're in some bizarre world, where 'love' means 'hate', then yes, absolutely. I love it." Arthur said sarcastically.

 

Lewis cleared his throat, and the two others were caught to attention.

 

"Once," He began. "there was an old, old haunted house. Inside the house lived a very repressed and angry spirit, he was killed a year ago by his best friend. The spirit was always vengeful towards them, and _deeply_ wanted revenge."

 

Arthur was already shuddering at this point, gripping his pillow as if it were his life source.

 

"So the spirit had left his haunted mansion one day to seek out the doer who had done him wrong..."

 

Vivi giggled softly at his words.

 

"He slooowly, caaarefully," Lewis dragged out the words, raising his arms above him. "reached for the doorknob. He didn't want to wake up the person who had murdered him so long ago..."

 

The blonde was shivering, feeling like there was something creeping on him. The paranoia was sinking in.

 

"And he opened the door to the room...where he was fast asleep. Blissfully unaware that his ex-best friend had risen from the dead for payback..." Lewis leaned forward, and Vivi just couldn't fight back the huge grin on her face.

 

"...The floorboards creaked with every footstep--"

 

Vivi instantly raised her hand into the air. "Question!"

 

" _Uh_ -" Lewis stopped short. "yes?"

 

"How did the ghost step on the floor if the floor is solid and the ghost is--I'm assuming, see-through and can go through walls? Is this more of a poltergeist that can interact with the world around them rather than just a normal everyday ghost?" She said quickly.

 

Lewis blinked. "...Yes?"

 

"Ah, okay! Continue, sorry, sorry."

 

The three were silent for a moment.

 

"...Like I was saying, the floorboards creaked with every footstep as the ghost got closer, _and closer_ , and even _**cloooser**_ to his ex-best friend. He could feel the rage building back up inside him as he remembered the things he had done to him..."

 

Just out of earshot, Arthur could swear he heard footsteps coming from outside their door. He couldn't ignore the fear that was building inside of him. His eyes darted to the door, then back at Lewis.

 

"The ghost was hovering from the bed, and was just...staring. Thinking about what he could possibly do, if he could just finish him off--or torture him. Both decisions would end _painfully_ for the ex-friend, but well for the ghost." Vivi's eyes sparkled as the story progressed.

 

_Creeeeeaaaaaak..._

 

Arthur was on edge the second he heard that, and turned around at the door. Vivi snapped out her attention and looked over to Arthur. "What's wrong?" She asked. "Are ya scared?"

 

"D-D-Don't you guys h-he-hear that?!" Arthur sputtered, pointing his hand out to the door.

 

"Hear what?"

 

" **THE FOOTSTEPS**!"

 

Vivi rolled her eyes. "Arthur, don't try and psyche us out, Lewis is still telling his story." She turned back to him. "Go ahead."

 

Lewis hesitated at first, but continued. "The ghost pulled himself all the way down to them, to the point where they were starting to feel a chill on their back from the cold of the spirit. Whispers were heard from all around the room, and were starting to get louder and louder. Then, the blissfully unaware sleeping friend eyes started to open, as they woke. The spirit said, in a chilling, unforgiving voice..."

 

Arthur was both terrified of what the ghost was going to say and what was behind the door.

 

" _I'm back,_ " Lewis said, his tone was lowered and rugged. " ** _ARTHUUUR_**!" He yelled.

 

That was Arthur's cue yet again to scream and fall off the bed, but before he had the chance to do the falling, the door creaked open. He yelled yet again, immediately jumping into Vivi's arms for comfort.

 

As the door opened...

 

It was revealed...

 

...That it was Mystery, carrying a plate with three cups of cocoa on it.

 

" **MYSTERY**!" Arthur yelled, somewhat relieved there was no ghost, but stupid that it was just the dog.

 

Vivi laughed as she held Arthur, who was extremely light-weight. "Wow, that sure is one terrifying ghost from the lower bellows of hell!" She mocked him, before leaning over to him and kissing him on the cheek.

 

Arthur folded his arms. "Yeah, yeah, Arthur's a scaredy cat!" He mocked her tone, upset.

 

"Aww, don't be that way, Artiiie!" Vivi cooed, practically nuzzling against his face.

 

Mystery wandered over to the three and stared at them confusingly before placing the plate on the table. "I didn't know Mystery knew how to do that." Lewis responded.

 

"He's a weird dog." Arthur said simply.

  
"He sure is."

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time writing them all hhhhhhhhhhHHHHH  
> i know i usually post homestuck but i wanted to give these all a go
> 
> feel free to criticize i wanna get better at writing (but pls dont b mean i am sof t,,,, , , )


End file.
